A Present for Christmas
by sashik
Summary: Harry [will] get a nice present for Xmas... But from who and what is the present... Rating for later chapters, slash.


**Author**: Severina2 (my translation… I'm so smooth)

**Rating:** R

**Story**: A present for Christmas

* * *

Harry woke up because…

Well, he didn't really know why he woke up. He just got the urge to open his eyes and there was a nagging sensation that he had to get up and do something.

He got up, put on his glasses and went over to Ron's bed… Who was sleeping. Harry reached out and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Ron? You hear me? Get up! GET UP!" and he started shaking him even more vigorously.

"Huh? What the bloody 'ell?" Ron muttered as he awoke.

He felt kind of nervous that Harry was shaking him awake in the middle of the night, grinning insanely.

"What happened, Harry?"

Harry was silent. In truth, he didn't really know why he went through all that trouble to wake Ron up.

"Uh… Do you know what day of the week it is?"

Ron was looking at him like he was a psycho.

"Uh… Saturday?"

"No! Exactly the problem!" Harry was ecstatic "Today is Sunday!"

"Uh-uh… So what? Can't a person sleep on a Sunday?" Ron was boiling with rage.

"No-no, you idiot! Today is a special Sunday!"

"And why the bloody 'ell it's so special?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Well, how could you have forgotten!!?" Harry cocked his eyebrow at Ron, as if condemning him. "Oliver comes today!"

"Harry, not again! You've been talking about it for months now! And now you wake me up in the middle of the fucking night to inform me of it AGAIN! What's so great about Oliver anyway?"

Harry was taken aback by that question, "Uh… Well, what do you mean, what's so great? It's Oliver! Oliver WOOD! Aren't you happy?"

"Motherf----… Yes, Harry, I'm bloody happy, couldn't be happier!!! Now go away and let me sleep"

Harry shook his head and went back to his bed. But he couldn't fall asleep. OLIVER IS COMING! And this is the second Christmas that he was spending back in Hogwarts… And these were the best of the Christmas holidays! At least for him, Harry. How could Ron not understand that?

Last year, they played side by side with him, this year Oliver is playing for the 'Eagles'!! And he was going to teach Harry some of the team's tricks. Actually, Harry couldn't understand why Oliver, a thoughtful person with a great future in Quidditch could chose such a team to play for… where tough tactics were above strategic planning and where the unsaid motto was "Let's win, and if that doesn't work, let's break a couple of bones!" But of course, he was willing to take in some strategies… Especially from Oliver… and now he was coming!!

Harry remembered his big, deep eyes, his shining smile, his laughter… Of course, he would laugh at Harry's tactics and offer him to go to the 'Eagles' after graduation… but Harry wouldn't, not even for Oliver.

Harry was staring into space, daydreaming… When had they gotten so close? He didn't even notice… And now Oliver was so close and dear to him. And that didn't really suit Ron… But that was stupid, being jealous of Oliver! Ron is Ron, and Oliver is Oliver…

Harry could barely wait till dawn, he didn't even fall asleep.

In the morning, Ron didn't talk to him, walking down to the Great Hall, not waiting for him. So what? It was Christmas time anyway, and half of the tables were empty. Harry sat near Ron and Hermione, and Ron moved away from him.

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" tried to avoid the subject Harry.

"Hermione, Harry's just sad because Oliver's still not here…"

Harry was going to reply, but he was stopped by Dumbledore's voice coming from the teacher's table.

"That, who took what is not his, must return what he knows what"

The students started giggling. Harry looked around, trying to remember if he owed Dumbledore anything, but couldn't remember such a thing. He saw Malfoy, grinning maliciously. Ahah! It **must **be him. He must be followed… But then Harry remembered that OLIVER was coming, and completely forgot about Malfoy.

* * *

Harry was looking for Hermione in the library. Not seeing her, he headed for the door, but then saw Malfoy bending over something in the far corner.

Malfoy? In the library? That's new… Damn… Maybe I should follow him…

Meh. Damn him… To waste my talent as a detective on him! I need to go find Hermione. And with those words, Harry went over to Malfoy and looked over his shoulder. He was reading a book… Isn't that strange? But then, why would it be strange… After all, it IS the library.

Draco, sensing a presence behind him, stood up and turned around sharply.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are **you** doing here?"

"It's the library, isn't it? I was reading."

"I was reading too!"

"From behind my shoulder?"

"Well, the book looked interesting… Let me see!"

But Malfoy hid the book behind his back.

"Fuck off, Potter"

Harry didn't like it when people swore at him. Plus, it was interesting to see what book Malfoy was hiding behind his back. So he did the most logical thing: he gave Draco a wedgie so he dropped the book. After executing such tactic, he dashed for the book….

"Well, well, well… The book of the Forbidden! Where'd you get that? I doubt that book would be on library shelves…"

"Potter, don't stick your nose in other people's businesses! Gimme my book back!"

"No! Never! That's what Dumbledore was talking about in the morning, wasn't it? You stole this book from him!"

Malfoy was glaring at Harry, but that was about the extent of what he could do.

"Are you going to bring it to McGonagall?"

"Maaybee…."

"Maybe?? What do you mean, Maybe?"

"Maybe I'll bring it to McGonagall, and maybe I won't…"

"Well, what does THAT depend on?"

"If you do something… and won't tell anyone about that…"

"And what?"

Harry glanced at him conspicuously.

"Kiss Hermione's hand. In front of everyone."

"Go to hell!"

"I think I will" noted Harry as he pranced out of the library.

I knew he wouldn't do it… To kiss a Mudblood's hand… Heh. No, he won't bring the book to McGonagall… He'll just give it straight to Dumbledore!

And soon he was near the statue…

"Uh… Lemon Heads?"

The wall came apart, revealing the enterance to the office. The password hasn't been changed in over two years, and soon it was known to the whole school.

Dumbledore was sitting on a window sill, twirling his beard around his finger.

"Good Day, sir!"

"Huh? What do you need?" menacingly asked Dumbledore.

"Sir… It's me… Harry Potter, sir…"

"Harry Potter…? I swear I heard that somewhere before… Are you my cousin once removed?"

"No, we are not related… Anyways, I brought you you-know-what from you-know-who."

"OOO, I get it… It's a game! Ok, I'll play… You are you-know-who-yourself, and you will you-know-what after you do you-know-who!"

Harry walked out of the office with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Hermione! I've been looking for you all day!"

"What!? What do you need?!"

"What shirt should I meet Oliver in? The striped or the one with the squares?"

"Polka dot…" muttered Hermione. "Harry, I don't think Oliver would care what you were wearing…"

"You really think so?! Aww, damn."

Harry was really sad… He was hoping to get Oliver's attention… Though he didn't know why…


End file.
